kevinfandomcom-20200223-history
Mayl Sakurai
|} : "Whether Lan is by my side or not, he will always light my path." : —Mayl, Mega Man Battle Chip Challenge Mayl Sakurai, known as Meiru Sakurai (桜井 メイル Sakurai Meiru?) in Japan, and as Maylu Sakurai in English anime and manga, is a close friend and classmate of Lan Hikari, Yai Ayanokoji, and Dex Oyama, and is the operator of Roll.EXE. Throughout the Mega Man Battle Network series, she acts as the love interest of Lan, and it is often hinted that the two have feelings for each other, much to the dismay of Dex, who also has feelings for Mayl. This love interest is paralleled by Roll and Lan's NetNavi, MegaMan.EXE, as well as Dex's NetNavi GutsMan.EXE, who has feelings for Roll. Unlike Mayl and Lan, however, Roll is more open with her feelings. During the epilogue set 20 years after the events of Mega Man Battle Network 6, the final game in the series, it is revealed that Mayl and Lan got married and are living in Lan's old house with their son Patch. Mayl's parents are not seen in the series, but in Mega Man Battle Network 5, one can see a Vision Burst set 11 years in the past, where it is revealed that her father is Netopian. Personality Mayl is as an optimistic and smart character, whose maturity often keeps the bull headed Lan out of trouble. Throughout the series, she attempts to show Lan that she can protect him, just as he has protected her many times. However, it usually results in Lan saving her and Roll from danger. In the anime, Mayl has a more hot headed personality, constantly scolding Lan for his immaturity. Despite this, her feelings for him becomes stronger as the series progresses. She is also shown to become very jealous whenever Lan is with another girl; examples include Princess Pride, who had developed a very strong, almost loving bond with Lan during her time in DenTech City, Shuko in Axess when she gets too close to Lan and Jasmine in Stream who she viewed as a rival for Lan's affection. Game History In the games, Mayl is usually a supporting character, giving Lan some advice or comforting him when he's in trouble. Her NetNavi Roll, proves to be a weaker fighter than her anime counterpart. Mega Man Battle Network During the event where Lan has to save Mayl before the bus explodes, Mayl sent Roll to stop ColorMan.EXE from detonating the bus. Her Navi wasn't strong enough to beat ColorMan, but still manages to hold him off till MegaMan arrives. After this event, Mayl played a lesser role in the game until near the end, when she saw Lan entering a secret entrance towards Wily's Lab. Mayl tells everyone that she knew about it, and heads to Wily's Lab. Before Lan and MegaMan battle MagicMan.EXE, Mayl and Roll helped MegaMan by making the path visible. Mega Man Battle Network 3 Mayl along with Dex, Yai and Lan enter the N1 Grand Prix, and manages to pass the first round. Because of Roll's speed, she lost the Virus Battle in the 2nd round. For some reason she didn't accompany Lan during his last mission, whereas in other games she usually accompanies him. The other times she doesn't are in 4 and 5, but that was because she didn't meet the requirement (such as being part of the Liberation Team). Mega Man Battle Network 4 She enters the tournament that Lan enters; however, unlike Dex and Lan, she enters the tournament secretly and makes it to the 2nd tournament, passing Dex, before losing to Lan in the Eagle Tournament. Before the match with Lan, Mayl's NetNavi, Roll, was kidnapped by a generic lovesick Navi, who hides her somewhere in the net and summons viruses to guard her. When MegaMan arrives to rescue Roll, she is seen controlling the viruses with love. When Mayl battles Lan, she and Roll prove to be stronger than in the previous games. Roll's attacks are weak, but her speed and ability to summon viruses make up for it. After the match, her reason for entering the tournament is revealed (which is that she wanted to impress Lan). Mega Man Battle Network 5 Mayl loses Roll early in the game. Roll is later saved by MegaMan. Mega Man Battle Network 6 She returns, along with the rest of Lan's old friends, and helps defeat WWW. She was the first one to actually send Lan an E-Mail and gave him his first Mega Chip. In the epilogue, it is revealed that she and Lan married as adults and had a son named Patch. She is then known as Mayl Hikari. Anime History MegaMan NT Warrior In the anime, she and her Navi were shown to be quite a powerful fighting team, but not until much later in the series. Her first battle in the series is with Mr. Match and TorchMan which she won with the help of GutsMan. When the N1 Grand Prix was held she, along with Dex, Lan, and Tory, participated in the tournament. She battles Maddythe first round and during the battle, Roll's ability to control viruses are shown to be able to control opponent's viruses too. She defeated Maddy and made it to the 2nd round where she dueled Tory and defeated him by using her Navi's power and her intelligence to counter all of IceMan's moves. Mayl continued on to the tag battle where she was paired up with Lan to battle Mr. Match and Maddy. Prior to the battle, she had received that chip by a Higsby-disguised Yahoot in an attempt to sabotage their match, but it almost seemed like a waste at first due to Lan's and Mayl's incredible combination power. The synergy between Lan, Mayl, MegaMan, and Roll proved to be a fierce combination, while Mr. Match's and Maddy's constant bickering disrupted their team, giving Lan and Mayl an early lead. The chip was then used in a desperate move when the match started to go sour for MegaMan and Roll, turning Roll into Empress Roll, making her turn on MegaMan. Only when the real Higsby, who was locked in a closet, appeared, he figured out the problem and the solution. All Mayl had to do was pop in another Chip, and the primary effects of the Devil Chip would be removed. Doing so allowed them to win the match. However, despite actually winning, Roll was too worn out to continue the tournament due to the Devil Chip's cost: it drains all of the Navi's power after use. After the N1 Grand Prix, Dr. Hikari gave her Rush as a pet. MegaMan NT Warrior Axess In the MegaMan NT Warrior Axess season, Mayl (unlike Dex and Yai) continues to play an important role by providing support to Lan in many of his random adventures. She is the first of Lan's friends to discover his position as a Net Saver. In addition, her feelings for Lan become more evident in this season, as she is seen blushing several times when she is with him. She battles FlashMan.EXE, but lost to him easily. Roll in turn gives MegaMan Roll Soul, which allows him to defeat FlashMan. At one point Mayl dreamt of performing Cross Fusion in order to be closer to Lan. She attempts to do so during a battle against SwordMan.EXE, by using Lan's Synchro Chip but failed despite having high Synchro Rate with Roll. Rockman.EXE Stream Mayl finally gained the Cross Fusion ability in this season after she was given the Rush Synchro Chip. With it, she was able to easily defeat Asteroid VideoMan.EXE. She was one of the few people chosen by Duo.EXE and was branded his mark after she defeats Asteroid NovaMan. During this season, Mayl found a rival in fellow team mate, Jasmine, who apparently also had feelings for Lan. This conflict was also transferred to their respective partners who are also fighting for MegaMan's affection. At the end of Stream, she, along with the other characters that have Cross Fusion, face off against Duo.EXE. She was captured by Duo along with Regal, but was not injured. When Baryl sacrifices himself, Mayl, along with others, made it back to Earth and later watched a video which shows that Baryl had survived. Rockman.EXE Beast In this season, Mayl is involved in battling the Cybeasts who send waves of Zoanoroids to capture the baby Navi Trill. She and Chaud were seperated from Lan, Raika and Dingo after the five of them were sucked into a portal open by Zoano DarkMan and ended up at Beyondard. After gathering necessary supplies from an abandoned city, the two of them begin a long journey to find their companions. Along the way, they helped to improved their lives of the residents of Beyondard; first by defending a town from Zoano JunkMan's invasion and later, help to connect two towns by digging a tunnel through a mountain. Eventually, the children are reunited and make their way towards Lord Wily's Lab. Roll, MegaMan and SearchMan fought Gregar but failed to inflict any damage despite the three of them performing a Triple Program Advance. Once the Beast Factor has been eradicated and the Super Cybeast is defeated, Mayl and her friends were send back to their own world. Rockman.EXE Beast In the Beast+ season, Mayl was transformed into cache data by Cache but was reverted back to normal after Lan defeats Cache. The series ends with Mayl hugging Lan amorously, something that she had done in all the anime openings since Axess as well as several times in the series. It is implied that they become a couple after this. Gallery Capcom563.jpg|Capcom563 Capcom564.jpg|Capcom564 Capcom565.jpg|Capcom565 Capcom566.jpg|Capcom566 Capcom567.jpg|Capcom567 Capcom568.jpg|Capcom568 Capcom569.jpg|Capcom569 Capcom570.jpg|Capcom570 Capcom571.jpg|Capcom571 Capcom572.jpg|Capcom572 BM789.png|BM789 Mayl.jpg|Mayl Category:Female Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Anime Category:Mammals Category:Animated Category:Good Games